For the love of the one
by Juno Altaeus Libgood
Summary: HHr Shipper Story.AU.Little bit of graphic stuff,but not considered smut in my opinion - though it's sexy stuff.Set after book 5,Harry comes to terms with his destiny.Love between him and Hermione is undeniable despite Weasley trouble. Read and Review :
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is the tidbit where I mention that while I may own this personal take or version of the story, the characters, the world, and the colossal amount of mystical lore this story is based on is property of none other than the great J.K Rowling. Thus, this is just a peer into my thoughts on the characters, and my fanboy impulses to formulate an alternate take on the last few years the Gryffindor Trio will have at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For the love of The One

(An AU, H-Hr fic) by Juno Altaeus Libgood

Dedication: To my dearest Emily, the only person who was able to bring out my "love" for the Harry Hermione team up, and the person responsible for this story's coming to life

Prologue

The scar burned. Harry lay tossing in his bed. The skin-seared sign of his destiny began gleaming emerald. While the dark forces laced into him by the dark lord burned in his veins, his muscles began to spasm, his hairs stood on end, and sweat beads began to seep outwards from his every pore like raindrops on a windowpane.

Harry found himself in a dark room. He could see nothing, but he could see himself. "I must be dreaming…"

Then, a force took over his head, and he found himself keeling on the floor, ragged in pain. In his mind, Harry felt each pulse of murderous intent. He had a pretty good idea where that hate came from…

"Vol…de…mort" He was shown a vision. A barrage of torturous curses that Voldemort dealt upon those that dared defy him flashed vividly through Harry's head. He was virtually incapacitated as he looked on, watching countless innocents and defenders of the light crying out blood-curling screams.

Harry tried to fight it, but every second through the vision made him feel like a million blast-ended Skrewts were blowing up in his head. He started banging his fist on the floor, then without warning, the vision shifted. Harry then found himself before a great mirror, twice his size stretching vertically, two fifths girth-wise. The shadowing structure seemed black and empty from afar, but as he came closer, light issued forth. Similar visions as the tortured souls appeared before his eyes, but this time, no uttering was heard. All that was there were lifeless faces, with eyes devoid of light. Each being smote down by the dark one's wand slowly flashed before him as he peered upon the reflection of the glass. After ten long minutes, the faces faded, and the glass once more darkened into a void of nothingness.

"Damn it…Merlin, when will this dream end?"

"You have borne witness to all who have fallen by the hands of the dark lord. Fragments of their souls are captive under his will. Until he is no more, their souls cry out for freedom."

Harry was startled. The voice did not seem familiar, but it soothed him for some reason. He looked around him but found no one. The voice from nowhere then restated. "I know this, because I too am yolked by his shackles."

The mirror revealed an image of a woman. Harry immediately understood just why her voice seemed eerily comforting to him. Her almond-shaped emerald eyes, and dark red hair - Harry knew them anywhere. He knew her from her pictures, and from a mirror, called Erised, which he peered into once as a child.

"Mom…" Tears began to well from his eyes.

"Harry…I'm sorry you have to see my like this."

"Mother…you're dress is in tatters, your face covered in soot…who did this to you?"

"It is all HIS doing my dear. This fragment of my soul shall reside within his nature until he is nothing more…"

"No…"

"Harry, what I tell you as you sleep can only be done so long as Voldemort is unaware. He rests. But for how long, I do not know. I don't have much time. Listen very carefully to me Harry. You are the chosen one. The fates have written that you shall endure much agony, but through it lies your destiny. The strength from the sea of your soul will rise beyond all those that come before you, which all in existence have yet to comprehend."

Again with the talk that he was special…Harry knew to an extent that some things made him a little bit different than any of the others in Hogwarts. Everyone had their own story, but never had he met someone his age who had been through a lot worse. A happy family broken apart, a pathetic foster home, countless Christmases wishing he had something more comforting than a false spark of hope…

"Mom…I've trained myself to death, but the last time I faced Voldemort in a deathmatch, he nearly beat me with his hands behind his back. The only reason I survived was because our brother wands would not let one another kill their masters."

"That won't be the case when you face him the next time. When next time comes, you must be ready. Harry, on the path of the next two years of your life lays the most difficult part of your training. You will lose many. Just by living, your existence will end the life of someone you hold dear with all your heart…soon. When that occurs, the power sealed within your core shall be released. Until then, you must prepare your body and soul for it, or else your own power will destroy you."

This did not sit well with Harry. "Just by living? I kill someone I love just by LIVING?! Mom, I've had enough of this bullocks! Enough people have died because of me! It's not fair if it has to happen again!"

"You will endure Harry. You always have, because you know in your heart that the people you love most need you to be. You're right, it's not fair, but that's how your destiny is written. That's how things must be."

"I don't care what destiny says! If I had a say in it, I'll give my life so that someone I love won't have to die! I don't want this destiny! If…if..." Tears welled up in his eyes "If I could just give it up…"

"Oh Harry, so much like your father…" She herself, holding her hand to her mouth and tears falling from her eyes "when that day comes, I pray you will not regret your actions…"

"Mom…if I could only touch you…" Sobbing, he puts his hand to the cold glass.

"You must be strong Harry. If you won't lake your destiny in your hands, countless more shall perish. You are my son." Her hands came closer to the glass. She came close enough to almost touch him. "You are the light that shall purge the darkness – the hope for this age."

Lily Potter's fingers were just an inch away from Harry's when Lily was sucked back into the darkness, the last scream fading within seconds. "HARREEEE…."

"MOM!"

"Potter" Hissed a familiar snake-like tongue. "Your mudblood mother came to fill your head with false hopes!"

He knew this voice, this chilling chuckle that filled the room, and Harry felt his scar burn.

"Damn this being," he thought. "For all my life, he's made it a living hell." He fell to his knees in his agony, and Voldemort permeated through the glass like it was water.

Inching closer, Harry tried to back away as much as he could, searching himself for a wand. He lifted Harry by the neck, and said "Potter, Potter, Potter…YOU WILL NEVER HOPE TO DEFEAT ME! Muhuhahahahaha!" He threw Harry's body like a ragdoll across the darkness and Harry rolled until a wall of nothingness stopped his motion. "I AM THE DARK LORD! HEAR ME ROAR! AVADA – "

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"KEDAVRA!" A green light then encompassed all vision from his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1 MERLIN!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP. I WISH :))

Chapter 1: MERLIN!

Harry woke up, eyes bloodshot and drenched in sweat. The sun had not risen yet, and luckily, none of the other Gryffindor awoke from his fits. His scar didn't hurt anymore, but his mind still wrought with all the visions that he had just witnessed and endured. He moved to sit at the edge of his bed, clutching his face in two hands as he relived watching his mother being taken away from him yet again. "Damn you Voldemort………mom…"

His tears could not be soothed. As they fell, not a sob passed from his lips. He was done sobbing. He couldn't stop the tears, but he could stop the child inside him from crying out. Remembering the contorted faces he saw in his sleep only strengthened this resolve. Today was the last day he considered himself a child. It was only a matter of time before his coming of age. In a little over half a year, he would be a man, and as his mother told him, he would face the most perilous of his foes. He would face the dark one. As he clenched his fists, his eyes closed, and his resolve was complete. He would do it. He had to. This age depended on it.

Thirty minutes had passed since Harry went into the bathroom. All that time, Harry faced the mirror near the sink. He left the water running. Not that he needed it, but because he liked the sound of the rhythm of the flow. It relaxed him. He was breathing deeply, and his eyes never left the reflection before him. So much steam had risen up that the face before him was no longer his own, but a withered copy. His glasses had fogged up to the point that one instant, under the light of the enchanted candles, he could have sworn he'd seen the face of his tormentor. He'd have blinked, but instinctively, his fist had collided with the mirror a second before he could have even tried. The crack was loud, and he kept it there, panting as the crystal shards fell into the overflowing heated soup before him, as well as some that hit his face from the force of impact. The resounding bang seemed to echo violently into the chilly evening air.

He couldn't think. It was as though his mind was lost in the encompassing emotions that flowed through him – anger, fear, hate, disdain, and most of all – longing and loneliness.

Sure enough, some of the Gryffindors came running in to check what happened.

"Blimey 'Arry! Have you gone bloody mad?! It's three in the morning, on SUNDAY. Could you keep it…HARRY!"

Ron rushed to his side, still in his pajamas, watching for jagged pieces as he walked to where his best friend was. Pulling Harry's fist from what was left of the mirror, his eyes grew in shock. Neville asked what was wrong. Ron then showed them Harry's fist – no cuts.

There was concern clear in Ron's voice when he said, "Harry, have you been taking some new muscle potion lately?" When Harry did not reply, he moved to take off his glasses. The Gryffindors let out a scream which echoed into the darkness…

* * *

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing. Why he woke up there, he didn't know. Be he knew exactly where he was, despite the fact that he wasn't in one of the sickbeds. He recognized the smell of Madam Pomfrey's brews anywhere. He presently sat on some leather seat, next to an orb the size of a baby's head, put over some sort of biker-helmet shaped headgear. Before he could get up though, Madam Pomfrey came running into the room.

"Harry, I see you're up."

To Harry, Madam Pomfrey was a patient woman…a patient woman who didn't really like it when kids just did stupid things that had them end up in the hospital wing. He still wondered at times, if she liked the job because she was helping kids, or if she enjoyed giving those foolish younglings a taste of their bitter-brew medicine. Sure, she was nice, but there were also times when she was plain scary. Harry immediately thought back to when he had to regrow his bones in his second year. At the time, his arm deflated as the bone faded away…no thanks to a certain smiling liar of an idiot no doubt…

"Good to see you Madam Pomfrey. Um…Why did I just wake up on this chair?"

"Goodness, you don't know? What do you remember last?"

"Waking up in my bed, then going into the bathroom for some peace and quiet."

"And nothing else?"

"Not that I remember, no."

"You bloody broke the mirror with your bleedin' – well, not bleeding I guess – fist Harry. You didn't even scratch your hand." Ron proceeded through the door.

His memories were murky. He remembered wanting to hit the mirror…did he do it he pondered. "I did what?!"

"Forget that, the damn wall behind it cracked like a walnut between a nut-cracker. You couldn't guess my relief hearing nothing happened to your hand."

"He's right dear. For some reason I'm still looking into, you threw a punch comparable in strength to a full-grown giant, but your bones are strong as ever."

What? That was supposed to make him feel better?

"Damn, Harry. You're scrawnier than I am, but when I tried to hit the wall with half of me, I sprained it."

Harry held his hand up to his eyes, and turned it over. There wasn't a single scratch.

"Care to try it again Harry?"

"Not on my watch Weasley." The cold hiss came from behind the half-open door. Severus Snape strolled in with all regality, slapping behind Ron's head before approaching Harry. "Destroying school property yet again are we Mr. Potter?"

Of all the people to meet him at his sickbed, it had to be this one. The potions master…Harry always thought to himself and chuckled – if he was so good at the damn art, why didn't he cook up a way to get better looks?

"With all due respect professor, I did not intend to, and I didn't even realize I was doing it!"

"That didn't sound as respectful as you claimed Potter. Aside from that, you endangered your fellow Gryffindor when the cracks grew and the stones began to give way. They were lucky I heard the sounds while I was nearby taking an early morning stroll of the castle grounds."

Harry sit dumbfounded by this realization. Remembering what his mom said, _just by living, someone close to him would die_. He shuddered at the thought that he nearly killed more than one. "I'll be sure the Headmaster hears of this Potter."

"There'll be no need for that Severus. I heard the bang from my room. Well done Harry, you awoke everyone in the castle for an early breakfast. For once, all the houses shall start the day together."

Thank Merlin for Albus Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye made Harry feel safe…well, most of the time.

"Well done, sir? I do believe Potter nearly killed his roommates, and all you can tell him is well done?"

"Oh come off it Severus, you were there. All is well, and apparently, Harry just did something that hasn't been done in years."

"Indeed…but I don't remember any student being able to break a wall with his bare fist, and nearly kill all his roommates at the same time…well, if I am no longer needed, I wish to retreat to my breakfast headmaster. I shall see you at the Great Hall."

Snape hastily took his exit from the Hospital wing, slamming the door on his way out. "Poppy dear, what have you found in your check up of young Harry?"

"Nothing at all Albus, he's as fit as a fiddle. But if you put that spirit gauge on him, you'll be surprised."

"Hmmm, will I now? Very well…"

"Ummm…Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"What's a spirit gauge?"

The tall wizard took the orb-masted helmet and put it on Ron, startling him a bit as he felt the gold numb his cheeks with cold. The room then dimmed a little, and the orb glowed somewhat eerily. A number then began to materialize in the center of it. "An eight, Mr. Weasley. Not bad, not bad at all. You've been working on your magic."

The look on Ron's face told Dumbledore that he had no idea why he was being praised for some number he could not connect to himself, however hard he tried. The look on Harry's face was far more troubled. "This, Ronald, is a device to measure your magical capacity. It is gauged from one to ten for most wizards. Now that you know what it's for, let's put it on Harry."

The ancient, long white-haired wizard's eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles as he took them off Ron and proceeded to put it on Harry. "Poppy, I trust this will be interesting?"

"Yes indeed Albus, yes indeed."

As Harry looked on from under the helmet, in a matter of moments, he was surprised to see Ron's mouth drop. "MERLIN" He worded.

"What? Is there something wrong with me? Ron?"

"Merlin. It says…"

"Merlin." The Headmaster said with a smile. "Harry, I think we should have a private talk later. Come to my office after breakfast. The password is…" He came closer to Harry to whisper in his ear "…Lovenuts."

Harry didn't know what to make of this all. No one was explaining anything to him, and Madam Pomfrey just took the spirit gauge off of him and told him to hurry along to breakfast. Merlin? Of all the expressions to define what his level was, they said Merlin? What was it, 1?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2 Love Quandaries

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. And that fact just makes me sad, considering JK is a Ron-Hermione Shipper :(

Chapter 2: Love Quandaries

Hermione was waiting at the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ginny. "I wonder what happened to Harry."

Hermione Granger was well aware that her two best friends often enjoyed getting into a wee bit of trouble now and then, here and there. But Harry? By himself? This perplexed her indeed. She was thinking if Ron – the idiot – slipped him something in his sleep to make his mind a little woozy. After all, if anyone were to blame for any stupidity, it sure as hell wouldn't be Harry…

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, leaning against her upright arm in a way that reminded her of the thinker, when Ginny just scoot over, hip to hip-close with her. "Well 'Mione, I heard from Patil, who heard from Padma, who heard from…"

"Oh, get to the point Ginny."

"Harry punched the mirror in the 6th Year's bathroom…"

"He what?!"

Hermione knew Harry lost his hat sometimes…but this was just plain stupid…no, bordering on Gilderoy Lockhart–mad

"He did more that that 'Mione. He cracked the wall behind it, and made the roof cave in. Professor Snape saved the boys, but Harry soon fainted."

Hermione was close to being the one who fainted…

"Speak of the devil…" Harry and Ron came into view, and as soon as he was in earshot. "Harry! What in the world were you thinking?!"

She wanted to put herself against his chest and beat him senseless…not that her girly-frame would allow, but that was the idea.

"Save your breath Hermione. He doesn't remember any of it, and after seeing the reading from his spirit gauge, I wish I could do the same."

"Spirit…guage?"

"A spirit gauge is an enchanted orb atop a helmet that shows your magical prowess, Ginny."

"Erm, yeah…one of those. I scored an eight, he scored a…"

"Merlin. I scored a bloody Merlin!"

"Merlin, Harry? How's that possible? The only three people in recorded history to have that level of power are Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle, and Albus Dumbledore!"

"C'mon Hermione" Ron began. "There have been a lot of other wizards who probably scored a Merlin on that thing"

"I said RECORDED history Ron. It was created a few years before the Professor Dumbledore was even born, so if there were any, the books wouldn't know any of them."

"Bloody Hell, how do you know these things anyway?!"

"Because she's Hermione Jean Granger…_**Ronald**_." She said with a sarcastic laugh and a twinkle in her eye that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. Somehow, he thought she might have insinuated Ron had feelings for…no no no. Couldn't be. He couldn't stand her, he laughed to himself.

"Well said Ginny." Harry said with a grin. Ginny blushed, and Ron smacked her on the shoulder. "Oh? Is Ginerva still blushing at the every word from the mouth of Harry Potter? Awww…that's so cute. Too bad he's still locking lips with Cho. Maybe in another lifetime,_** Ginerva**_."

Hermione glared at Ron with a look ready to kill. "Ron, Harry's broke up with Cho last year, and you know it."

Harry could only look away, the burn on his heart from hearing that name blasting at his loins. Just for saying the name, he wanted to wring his best friend's neck.

Ginny herself would have none of it. She had made a mad dash for the common room, bumping into Colin Creevey, and making him fall onto the bosom of a Ravenclaw (who slapped him pretty hard), as she held her hands up to hide her falling tears.

"You hot-aired toad. You can forget about tonight!" Hermione stomped on Ron's foot, leaving him hopping up and down before she went running after Ginny. Harry just sit down.

"Hell hath no fury like a witch scorned, mate." Harry said eating a bit of Scone. "I wouldn't chase after them if I were you. They're likely to hex you for that remark."

"Women…" Ron said as he sat down beside Harry. He proceeded to eating a bit of Raspberry Pancakes that apparated onto the plate in the middle of the table. "Who needs 'em anyway?"

"You, apparently. Maybe if you stopped being such an ass to the ones you're related to (gulp), the ones who aren't might actually start liking you."

"You're one to (munch) talk."

"Well, seeing that you're not in a steady relationship, being your best friend I think it's my duty to tell you that…" Harry trailed off a little before saying on a more hardly audible note "That wasn't funny you know, bringing (munch) Cho into this."

"Whatever, '_**Merlin**_'. She wasn't (slurp) worth your time anyway." He said as he slurped a swig of pumpkin juice into his mouth. "All she could think about was a dead guy while you two were snuggling at a Valentine's date."

That proved to be the last straw for him.

"Ron! Cedric Diggory died two feet away from me. I'd appreciate it if you'd at least not call him just some 'dead guy'. What's up your dunghole today anyway? Why do you have to be so damn violent?" Harry said as he stuffed his face with a muffin.

"MY BLOODY BEST FRIEND NEARLY KILLS ME THE SAME MINUTE I CHECK ON HIM OUT OF WORRY, THAT'S WHY!" He said, standing up and banging his fists on the long table. His eyes reminded him of a Death Eater's, ready to blow and shoot a hex his way. "Bloody hell, Harry! Bloody screaming murder! You've got a fortune, everyone knows you by the bloody scar on your head. You're the boy who lived! And all I'll ever be is freckle-faced, dirt-poor, brotherly-used secondhand gift receiver, Ron Weasley. Everytime you've come an inch close to seeing death, you survive. Everytime I do, I faint! You're must be so bloody used to it by now 'Arry, but not me. Is it so beyond you to understand that sometimes, we mortals MIGHT have a bad day by just being close to it?!"

Harry gulped down his half-chewed Blueberry pastry and downed a glass of Pumpkin juice before going after Ron, who proceeded to take his heavy steps towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Aw, a lover's quarrel so early in the morning Potter?" A smug look was on Malfoy's face, and Harry wasn't in the mood to bother. He walked passed him, and Crabbe, ever the bumbling idiot of a follower, stood in his way. "Don't you turn your back on me Potter!"

Harry knew with that specific choice of words, that Draco had pulled a wand on him. The look on his face shifted from worried, to angry. Of all the days to step on his toes, the blonde pig had to pick _THIS_ one.

It was then that the enchanted lights began to dim. Russet colors began to shoot in from the stained glass windows. Harry stopped on his feet. "Better, now stop staring at Crabbe and Goyle, and turn your head to me. Or else I'll take that good for nothing red headed whore of yours and bring her to bed tonight." Harry was silent for a minute. Malfoy saw his fist stiffen. "Ah, I see you LIKE that idea. Maybe she could show me her dirty fantasies. Hehehehe" Harry turned to glare at the oaf that blocked his way. The thought of his best friend's sister was angering in itself, much more if it were forced sex. Draco crossed the line this time, and Harry was aching to make him pay.

Harry just glared at one of them. Then, Crabbe suddenly fainted, and Goyle soon followed when he turned to face him. Malfoy began to shudder, now wondering how Harry dispatched the two goons with apparently, just a glare. Harry turned slowly to the Slytherin pureblood, and Malfoy dropped his wand instantly.

"Slytherin's cloak! His…his eyes!" He said as he began to crawl backwards, away from Harry in a panic.

Harry walked slowly toward Malfoy, not breaching eye contact. Pointing a finger at him, Malfoy was suddenly catapulted across the great hall, landing on Snape. All the students in the hall felt a chill up their spine. To some, this was familiar. They watched Harry get engulfed in an aura of emerald blaze. Familiar indeed…most had only seen that same aura in the books, and that was from the backside. No one dared peer into the dead eyes and snake-like nose slits borne by the only other person who wore that glow.

Snape went towards him, bewildered as he stood a foot before his student. His eyes were glowing the same way as…Voldemort's. Just when he was going to pull his wand out, Harry mumbled _**Mjollnirata **_just under his breath_._ At this, Snape cried sharply as a hammer-like light construct swept downward out of nowhere, and bludgeoned his wand, cracking it into splintered pieces before knocking him on his royal ass. A peal of thunder echoed through the hall. Thor was probably rolling in his place in Asgard at that moment. _**Hastae Pilum. **_A huge spear-like construct like the hammer appeared above Harry's head. For the first time in front of the Slytherins, Severus Snape was not only under the mercy of Harry Potter, but looked the part as well. Without a wand, Harry pointed his right index finger upwards, and the tip of the spear moved pointed upwards. With a swift motion, he pointed at Snape, and the spear flew true.

Some screamed, some looked away, but even Harry was surprised to see an advanced shield charm that had protected Snape from the impact. He looked to see where, and from behind him a voice slowly said. "I'm sorry Harry." He looked behind him just in time to hear "Stupefy".

* * *

Harry woke up in a comfy chair. The first thing he saw was Fawkes perched on his lap. Fawkes was a fantastic creature. He saved his life once, Harry thought to himself. Tears that heal any wound – brilliant familiar Fawkes was. The great bird then flew back to its cage. "Ah, Harry. You've awakened."

"Headmaster? I…owww"

"Head hurting? No memory of right before you fainted, probably after Draco held a wand at your back I believe."

"Yeah. Migrane's a bloody troll. How'd you know that?"

"Not surprising. You let out your core magic and you weren't ready for it."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about…but he remembered a bit of what his mother said "_…the power within your core shall be released_"

"Core…magic?"

"Yes. It is your innermost manifestation of magical strength. As you can recall, we have the same level of potential. Merlin level."

That was most surprising. HE has the potential of Dumbledore? Remembering the duel Dumbledore had with Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries a few weeks back, he was startled by illusionary dreams of grandeur, where instead of Dumbledore dueling with Voldemort in his head, it was him. Remembering how ultimately powerless he was before the dark lord at the cemetery where Cedric died, he had a feeling that that thought would most likely stay in the realm of imagination…

"But…I don't understand Professor. I've never experienced…this before"

Scratch that, he hardly even knew what '_this_' kind of feeling was.

"That's why I brought you in here Harry, to explain. Each non-muggle has magical potential. Magical Potential, in essence, is the highest possible amount of magic a certain person is going to be able to produce at any given time. Most wizards, as I mentioned to you in the hospital wing, have a spirit gauge of 1-10. Muggles have nil; squibs, around 1-3; low-level wizards in potential have 4-5, well trained wizards who have increased their potential have 6-8, and masters have potential of 9-10."

"Where does Merlin come in?"

"To call it rare is an understatement. There have only been ten wizards I know who have that potential. You and I are two of them. It is a state far beyond the reaches of ordinary sorcerers."

"What, is it like 11-20? 100?"

"Close. 100…thousand"

Harry couldn't believe it. One hundred _THOUSAND_.

"But how can that be professor? I can probably do the same number of charms and hexes the rest of my grade level can cast. How is it that I have a power multiplied to that number? Is it even possible?!"

"Believe me Harry, I too was once shocked by the readings. That's why it's so hard to gauge. That's why anything above ten can just be signified by the word Merlin. Merlin lived in a world that was between reality and metaphysical reality. He was here, and he was there. He lived life backwards. His power was so immense, he chose to live life slowly finding ways to get back to the most essential, basic root of his own magic. If he used his spells constantly at his maximum strength, the energy he would release would shake the world from its axis."

Harry could say nothing, and Dumbledore continued.

"Thankfully, Tom Riddle doesn't have the same power as Merlin did, and neither do I. You, I am unsure."

"Me? But, how did I…achieve this potential? I'm not boasting when I say I know some good spells, but I'm not as good as the Aurors in the Order."

"Harry, it cannot be achieved by those who do not carry the destiny. And just because they know more spells does not judge the strength of theirs surpasses yours."

"You mean I was born with it?"

"Yes."

"But why hasn't it manifested until now?"

"Because it often manifests as soon as you near the age of seventeen. This was not the case with me though. As to why, I do not know, but in your case it lay dormant…until now. I had always wondered if you had the potential…now I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know myself Harry. Perhaps your mother's protective spell on you kept you safe enough that your psyche simply blocked it. But to have higher potential means more physical strength regardless of your frame, durability beyond measure, heightened senses, and unbelievable magical prowess. This is so, because you don't draw your magical force from a connection to the door, to the world of magic. You draw your power from the core force of all magic itself. Do you know what Professor Snape said you did to him today at the Great Hall?"

"I did something to Professor Snape?"

"You went into an anger trance, and in it, you knocked out Crabbe and Goyle, sent Draco flying across the hall, and into Professor Snape, who then proceeded to try and quell you. He failed. You crushed his wand with a bludgeoning spell, and then proceeded to skewer him with a spearing hex. You would have mortally wounded Harry, had I not cast a shield charm at him and knocked you out."

Harry was still beginning to comprehend this all. He remembered being angry. He didn't remember much of anything else. "Anger trance, professor?"

"Trances are emotional states which trigger your core to leak out your power. Anger was always Tom's form of trance-state. There are others: Disdain, Bliss, Fear, Contentment, and Oneness."

"Can you control it?"

"Yes you can. That is the other reason why I wanted to speak to you…I want to teach you how to use your potential…"

* * *

Ginny still lay in her bed, inconsolable despite Hermione's constant tries at it. Honestly, Hermione thought to herself that Ginny wore her heart on her sleeve. Kind of naïve and childish, but sometimes, she wished she had the same kind of bravery.

It was obvious since Harry saved her from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It was obvious at the Quidditch World Cup, it was obvious in her eyes when she watched Harry fight the Hungarian Horntail in the Triwizard Tournament…Quadwizard Tournament really…and it was obvious now. Ginerva Weasley was madly in love with Harry Potter. If Harry was still oblivious to her feelings, then he was obviously a blind dolt. Whether or not she preferred that thought over the one where he does notice, she didn't know - and for the record, the thought of him sharing the feeling scared her to death. She knew Harry was no idiot. Harry was a special guy. Harry probably knew…and the thought that he liked Ginny back disheartened her more than any other feeling.

"I can't believe Ron…"

"You did provoke _**Ronald **_Ginny."

"It doesn't matter. Why would it? Little sisters are supposed to make fun of their big brothers right?"

"I wouldn't know – I don't have any. But considering my girl best friend says so, I'll take her word for it."

Ginny threw the pillow she was crying on and just cried on Hermione. Hermione was torn between wanting to hold her for the reason to comfort her, or to have someone else to cry on. The thought of Harry being in love with Ginny was a welcome thought – after all, being the loving friend that Hermione was, the one thing she wanted for all the people she loved in her life was to be happy. But it also made her terribly sad.

"Do you think…Harry likes me?"

UGH (stabs herself with a rusty knife, again and again). That was the question she did not WANT to answer, much less admit to an answer at all.

"Ummm…yeah Ginny, Harry likes you. Why wouldn't he? I like you" she said, grinning as hard as she could that it was a wonder Ginny couldn't tell it looked bloody plastic.

"No, no, no Hermione. I mean does he like me like me? You know, the way Ronald likes you likes you. REALLY likes you."

"Wha…" Ok, mindwipe that last statement Ginny. Take it back, PLEASE. I like Ron, beyond all reason, as a friend, and yes I said we'd go out tonight supposedly (until he made an ass of himself), but that was ONLY because I was bored, and he had tickets to see Peanut Fairy – the opera, at Hogsmeade. I do NOT like Ron THAT way. He's nothing like my ideal guy. He's pompous, he's childish, his language is so base and hardly entertaining.

"Yes, Hermione. My brother loves you. He wants to marry you. He wants to name your kids Ronnie - Get it, the first three letters in Ronald, and the last syllable of your name? And Hermon - The first four letters of your name, and the last two of his? You two would look so great together…"

BARF. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not to bash on the old chap per se. Ron is a wonderful guy, and he will be a wonderful father…but seriously…she had no intention of making Ron the father of her future kids.

"Ginny…I…like Ron but…"

"Which is why you agreed to going out with him right? I knew Peanut Fairy would get your attention. I told him you were raving about the review from the Daily Prophet for weeks," she added with a nice, wide grin.

No wonder that RON of all people knew EXACTLY what she wanted. How he even got those tickets was beyond her. Maybe he asked his father to fetch them for him. The star WAS Henry Puttwinkle of the Department of Mysteries. It should have been really easy for Mr. Weasley to procure even the rarest of seats if his – close friend perhaps, was the lead role in the dance reminiscent of the Nut Cracker. She had seen the Nut Cracker of course, back when she was a tot. Her father brought her to the Opera house in London. She still remembered the stillness of the air, when the ballerina flew through it, and twirled magically on stage. She was anxious to note the differences, knowing that the director of the Nut Cracker was actually related to the one who produced Peanut Fairy…

"Um…about that. I like Ron, but I don't…like him like him."

"But…" Ginny pushed her forward a bit, just to get a good look at her eyes. Ginny's eyes were indecipherable. There was a hint of sorrow – perhaps for her brother – and this glazed, perplexed look that seemed to mimic how Harry looked whenever he was thinking of his parents. She knew that look well. He had it on the bridge when they talked once. "You are giving him a chance right?"

"I…Ron is…"

"Of course you are. That's why you said you'd go out with him." She said, with a happy smile Hermione imagined, while she lay on her bosom, no longer crying. "You'll learn to love him Hermione. You're my best friend, and I know you'll learn, like I did growing up. I know he's a pain, but he's a certain pain you want to live with rather than without."

She was right at that last bit. Ron was loveable. He was atrociously despicable at his pranks, but growing up with him made Hermione care for him like she would a brother. But that was what she couldn't tell Ginny. She didn't have the heart to tell her, much less Ron, that to her, he was just a brother. She'd read all the books. Romance 101. Sweet Valley High. Love from the Heart…the word BROTHER was far worse than 'I don't love you like that'. It meant I do love you, but never enough…

"You'll see Hermione. You two will fall in love, get married, and when Harry and I – "

HARRY AND YOU?!

" – Get married too, we'll all visit one another, and I'll have the sister I always wanted. Step sister, yes, but sister nonetheless."

OH WIPE THAT SMILE OF YOUR FACE WEASLEY! Wait, wait…where is all this…emotion coming from? I, I like Harry, I want him to be happy. He probably knows Ginny likes him. Does he like…GAH…I don't want to think about it. He saved me from the Troll back before he even knew Ginny. Sure, he saved Ginny from a Basilisk, but he was older, and it wasn't without help – he had Fawkes. Fawkes could revive him from any ailment with Phoenix tears. With that troll, it was do or die, or watch me die. He risked the second to make sure the latter would not occur…he cared for me…

"Shhhh…"

Hermione just stroked her hair and held her friend whom she loved very much in her arms. Ginny needed comfort, and she felt like she was getting the wrong part of the deal, knowing that her delusional rambling was the source of her comfort, and caused Hermione so much more pain in the process. Part of her wanted to hex her for making her feel the way she felt, but she couldn't do that. She was thinking about it, but she was glad that Patil Parvati came in to break them up.

"Umm, hate to break up your sobfest comforting girls, but I think Ron needs some pacifying."

"(Sigh…) Let's go put a pacifier on your brother Gin." She said with a genuine smile. Seriously, Ron was hopeless. Hermione bated her breath, and promised to herself that in no possible future would she ever think of liking him romantically at all.

* * *

Ron was pacing back and forth in the common room so much, the people in the paintings were getting severely dizzied just following him.

SERIOUSLY. Hermione drives me bloody mad! Yes, she's a goddess, and she IS the only thing I think about nowadays – what with her hot curves, sultry lips, slender body and whatnot…but trying to understand just everything that comes out of that erudite mouth of hers – emotionally or literally – can drive any man bonkers!

Then, with a quick turn, he spun on his heel and just sat on the floor area close to the fireplace.

Fiddlesticks. I can't believe Hermione cancelled on me. To top it all off, I just screamed Harry's ears out, all from self-insecurity. Brilliant Ron, now everyone you care about must hate you…

"You know, mate, wanting her that bad will only get you more depressed."

"(Sigh…) What do you want Harry?"

"I came to see if you were…alright Ron."

"Well, you saw me, I'm alright. You can leave me to my solitude now…"

"Come off it Ron!" Harry said, bringing the Ron to his feet. He had half a mind to knock the brains out of his head – or maybe he'd have to kick his ass to get it out. Considering the way he was acting, it was probably somewhere aside from his head – but Harry kept his cool. His grip on his collar, though made him look otherwise. "I've had it with your bloody immature shenanigans. You're my best friend, and you know that I wish I didn't make you feel this way. But part of the reason you're my best friend is because I always knew you didn't see me as anything more than who I was. I knew you wouldn't see a damn legend, I damn well thought you'd just see Harry bloody Potter!"

The two stared eachother down, and the embers from the fireplace flickered as the first few remnants of dawn's light shot through the openings of the curtains.

"(Grunt) I guess not, huh?" Harry let out another grunt and let go of Ron's robes.

* * *

"Harry…"

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry ok? It's just that, Hermione was there you know? You know how much I like her don't you? I have since we met her in the express before we got sorted."

Harry had the look of death on him. It was a good thing Ron wasn't looking, lest his cover be blown in all obviousness. This honesty about his goddess didn't sit well with Harry. He was supposed to be supportive of Ron. True, that was his place as his best friend, but the sound of his and her name in the same sentence – regardless of whether or not it involved sitting in a tree, doing things he'd rather be the one enjoying – was just emotional torture. So much so, that the immediate thought of telling Ron about what Merlin-level core magic meant just fluttered into nothingness. He had half a mind to admit to him that it didn't matter to him if Ron liked Hermione. What mattered was that he liked her too.

"Ron, I know you like her. But there's something I need you to know. I like – "

"Ginny?"

"Gi…Ginny? Look, erm, mate I…What I meant to say was…"

"Oh come off it mate. I can tell by the tone of your voice, and the way you smile at her that you do. She likes you too you know – a lot. Ever since you saved her from the Chamber back in second year."

NO, you bumbling piss-filled lizard, I don't like Ginny. I like Hermione! I'm madly, truly, totally, deeply, magically, enchanted, spellbound, BONKERS IN LOVE with Hermione!

"Look Ron, I like Ginny, but…"

"Yes, yes, you're worried that I'll murder you. All things considered, I should, and I want to. I still don't see myself letting you snog her."

Harry suppressed this building mass of anger that he was feeling, just so Ron wouldn't have to feel the wrath of his "Merlin-level" powers – whatever that meant.

Damn you Ron Weasley. Damn you for wearing your heart on your sleeve. Just like your sister!

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just being honest. Just like I'm being honest about Hermione – "

DON'T YOU GO THERE RON! DON'T YOU GO THERE!

" – I love with Hermione Jean Granger. Always have, always will. I love her like the plague – It'll probably kill me. I love her like a sweet Butterbeers from Honeydukes – I just can't get enough. All other girls are pumpkin juice to me Harry. PUMPKIN JUICE! She is my rock, and my heaven!"

Ugh. Pumpkin juice. You tell me you love her, and you compare her to a butterbeer? You love her like the plague? Like a disease? Sheesh Ron, you're the disease!

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. He had presently said that speech with his back turned, his fists in the air. Harry wanted the best for the people he loved. He didn't have much, and his so-called family wasn't much either. To him, Ron was a brother. An apparent git of a brother, who loved the same girl he did. But he didn't want to be petty. This was a silent proclamation. This day forth, Ron Weasley was his rival for the heart of Hermione, whom to Harry was "The One"

Little did Ron and Harry know just who was observing from the shadows - Three sets of eyes came lurking from the female common rooms. There were giggles, and a disparate sigh that echoed in the cobweb-strewn corridor that led to the female quarters. They had heard the whole thing...

* * *

Hermione had sighed the longest sigh. Patil knew better. It was obvious that she didn't feel the same way for Ron…but Ginny was way off mark…

"Oh come off it Hermione. I know you liked that. It was soooo sweet."

Hermione's eyes screamed "Godric Gryffindor, help me. This woman is blind!" – and she was glad that behind Ginny, Patil was shaking her head. This made her grin as she too, did the same. At least not EVERYONE was blind…

"That was…embarrassing…"

"Indeed. If my sister were here, she'd have squealed and gave off our position. Anyway, what do you intend to do Hermione?"

"What do you think she's going to do Patil? She's going to tell give him a piece of her mind."

Wow. For once, Ginny Weasley wasn't being a bumbling, naïve fool. That was EXACTLY what she was going to do.

Hermione stepped from the shadows, and the boys were damn-near startled to death.

"RON WEASLEY! I will not stand to be compared to something as base and FATTENING as a butterbeer! If you're wondering if we're still going out tonight – NO, we are not. You lost your chance when you acted like a twit towards your sister, and my best friend."

Ginny was shocked at this. The look on her face told Hermione "Ok, 'Mione, that wasn't what was going through my mind, but ok. That works too."

"Yeah. What kind of a guy thinks that women are nothing more than swigs of sweetness that are for nothing more than making your ass fat??"

"Come of Ginny, Hermione. Let's leave these two blokes to talk about trivial things, maybe about the next big thing in Quidditch or some green fantasies. (Giggle)"

* * *

As the girls made their statements about their opinions of Ron's lovey-dovey speech, the boys stood frozen. Harry was muttering slowly about something – probably in pity for his best friend's apparent wrong choice of words.

Bloody hell

"Harry, did you know about my date with Hermione tonight?"

"Sort of…I heard you guys were going to watch Peanut Fairy right? At the new Wizard Opera that opened at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah…supposedly anyway. I went through all the trouble of asking my dad to get me two tickets…Right now though, I don't know if I want to go…"

"I'm sorry mate. Women are insane aren't they? I can't believe they connected butterbeers to the F word."

"The F word? That's rich Harry, that really is (laughs)."

"There you go, mate. Cheer up. She's just one girl you know. If she's not going out with you, I bet some other girl would. She's not the only person who wants to watch that performance."

"Eh, you're right about that mate. But I kinda don't wanna go anymore…"

"Oh. Well, it's a shame those tickets have to go to waste then..."

"Good point…Hey Harry – "

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and enjoy yourself tonight. Find someone to watch it with, and tell me how it was tomorrow. I feel like sleeping in today…"

Ron fingered his pockets for them, and threw the tickets in the air.

"Wait! Ron! Accio Tickets!"

The two tickets flew to Harry's hands, and Ron made his way up to the corridor that led to his bed. He seemed serious about it. Harry tried to catch up to him, but Ron put his hand up and signified that Harry didn't have to.

"Have fun Harry…"

"C'mon mate. We can go together."

Ron stopped at this, turned to scream something at Harry.

"Together mate? C'mon Harry. Two guys, best friends since first year, go to a magic ballet performance? Do you know what kind of gossip that would cause??"

It then dawned on Harry – as the look on his face made it apparent to Ron – that it was common knowledge that the only people who go to those things are Purebloods who love the classics, old people, couples, girls…and gays.

"Great Merlin's Ghost! You're right!"

"Of course I am. Now get your ass out into the castle grounds and hook a girl to get to go with you. If anyone asks for me…I'll be in bed…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3 A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Sad isn't it? Well, I think so :))

Note: This is where the smutt begins. It's just a taste, so yeah, I hope you're not offended for building innocence and making a bold step to where you'd never imagine me going. Better yet, I hope you like it.

P.S. Sorry for taking so long. Let me just say that this will be my typical pace. A few days to a week. Wednesdays and Fridays are my long breaks, so expect them by those times, if not over the weekend when I'm not busy :P

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

Ron turned away from Harry in a manner befit of a broken man. And why not? He was broken. The body is only as strong as its weakest link, and right now, Ron's heart was his. The love of his life apparently had no love for him at all. He struggled across the dark corridors made of stone-cold slabs, not caring to flick up a lumos spell with his wand, content with bashing his brains in whenever a beam of wood stood in his way.

When she agreed to go out with me, I thought I had her hooked like socks on a wire. I thought Hermione finally saw how great a bloke I was, but she apparently despises me more than rats or mermen at the bottom of the Great Lake. Merlin…I thought she loved me…I'm such a troll, all bash and no talk. WHY HERMIONE, WHY? WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?!

Then, he found the golden light from the candles in his bunk room. Colin, Dean, and Neville were playing Wizard's Chess on one of the bunk beds, while a lone Seamus Finnigan leaning by the wall opposite the three looked him in the eye before shaking his head with a wide grin, as Ron chose not to say anything.

"You're in love, mate. Who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron turned to his bed, threw his blanket over his hunched shoulders, and jumped into it with a thud, thinking of Hermione. Her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair, the shape of her…

"Ron! I've got to thinking. What if I…"

I'VE HAD IT. I JUST WANT TO FORGET THIS DAY EVER HAPPENED. THE LAST THING I NEED IS SOMEONE ELSE MESSING WITH MY THOUGHTS!!

"I don't give a splattergoit's sore for who you take out Harry! I want to be alone! I don't want to talk to anyone, so if you could be a mate and just shut up and leave?!"

He didn't hear an answer. He heard the door partially slammed.

Damn it. Now I took it out on my best friend…well, he'll forgive me…right? Of course he will…

"RON WEASLEY! I will not stand to be compared to something as base and FATTENING as a butterbeer! If you're wondering if we're still going out tonight – NO, we are not. You lost your chance when you acted like a twit…"

Hermione's words still echoed like fresh waves in the sea of his mind. He sank his head into his pillow, then started to sigh…

A few moments before stepping into the room where his fellow 6th years were staying, Harry intended to ask Ron's permission to ask Hermione out, in fear that it might crush him if she ever said yes. Harry was hopeful that Ron would see passed his feelings in the name of friendship – and common sense, really.

"I don't give a splattergoit's sore for who you take out Harry! I want to be alone! I don't want to talk to anyone, so if you could be a mate and just shut up and leave?!"

I don't know how Harry's going to take that...

* * *

That was easy.

He stepped out without saying anything to the boys who craned their necks in the direction of the bed where Ron was laying in. The foursome were scratching their heads thinking it was a friendly quarrel, when Harry apparently stepped out in the most happy of moods.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Where could she be?

Harry knew all the places to find Hermione Granger. He never said it out loud, but he had started the Habit in his third year, moving on from scribbling her name in his notebook after seeing her in the Hogwarts express, to smiling everytime he remembered how she hugged him for saving her from the troll, then dreaming of the night she wore the sexy dress to the Yule Ball, minus Viktor Krum. He just wanted to see her, so he took note of every place she'd visit. He checked the common room, the Great Hall, Her favorite ledge to read on – she wasn't anywhere. Then, he thought of going to the first place she'd go to, and the last place he wanted to find her in…

The library…oh I hope she's in one of the first…three hundred something sections. Groan

Harry climbed the steps to the fourth floor of the Castle, sighing and peering at his feet when he read the sign "Hogwarts Library. Opens at 6 in the morning, Closes at 8 at night."

Harry scrambled through the section on Dragons, Invisibility, and halfway through Dark Creatures, he saw a mop of brown hair. He knew exactly who it was, and for that, he sported an evil grin. She was standing next to a pile of Books on Runes and Magical Creatures, when Harry intended to tickle her from behind. But then he remembered how she hexed Ron for it once, so instead, he pulled out the tickets from his robes and blurted…

"Erm…Peanut Fairy?"

* * *

Hermione had heard the two words which currently described the one person she hated for liking in the first place, if at all. She intended to brush him off, but remembering how she already shot him down, she pulled out her wand, turned to face the idiot and shot the jelly-leg jinx she got from the Weasley brothers earlier in the year. Eyes closed, and vein very prominent on her forehead, she began "Ron Weasley, I said no, and I meant no. So go crawl back to your bloody little room and…"

"I'm…not…Ron…"

"Oh my God, Harry?"

Harry was presently struggling to keep his feet vertical. His legs looked like rubber sticks that wobbled while Harry balanced himself like a man on stilts. Right before he was about to fall, Hermione caught him. Unfortunately for her, his frame toppled them both over. The hex faded the instant Hermione was under him. She tried to push him off, but his lanky body was a little too much for her. When his legs normalized, he proceeded to standing up, apologizing to her, and bringing her up to her feet as well. He was holding her with two hands, and with hers in his, Hermione never expected what he'd say next…

Their eyes were affixed on eachother the moment she got back up. Their bodies were so close together while their hands still stayed raised up to their chins. He could feel her hot breath as she exhaled. She said nothing, and neither did he. But the look in his eyes told Hermione he was hiding something. She, of course, couldn't bring herself to ask what that hidden secret was.

"Hermione…"

"…Yes Harry?"

"I…"

OH MY GOD! IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my…MERLIN! I don't know what to say!

"Wanted…"

Oh wait…this isn't what I thought it would be…

"To ask…"

"Ask what Harry?"

Ask what Harry? Oh how I wanted to pummel you for leading me on in such a pigheaded manly…

"If you'd like to see The Peanut Fairy with me…"

Proposterous…WHAT? Run that by me again!

"What?"

"Will you come and watch The Peanut Fairy with me?"

Awwww…his smile is just adorable…how can I say

"No."

"Wh…why not?!"

"If you think I'm going into that opera house, or any place for that matter where I'd see Ronald Weasley, I…"

"He's not coming along…"

Did he just say…

"He's not coming along?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to stay in bed today. I kind of…wondered why…"

OH YES! TAKE THAT WEASLEY! Oh Harry, don't be so coy. You KNOW why. And I'm glad I said no, because now I can say…

"Well, if Ron isn't coming…then…"

"…Then…"

Hermione's blood pressure built up as her heartbeat fluctuated. She felt hot, and while it raced, her face turned beet-red.

"Yes. I'll go with you Harry." She said with the biggest smile.

* * *

Harry left the Library watching Hermione clutching the stack of books she had set aside in her search for new magical lore and trivia for the weekend. Well, considering it was Sunday, for the night to be exact. Harry hoped Hermione wouldn't leave directly after curtain close, and that he could take her around the castle grounds and whatnot. Maybe get a kiss…

She said yes…oh Merlin, thank you, she said Y.E.S. YES!

As she trailed off into the distance, his legs gave way. Whether it was a relapse of the jelly-leg jinx, or if she really just was THAT SEXY, he didn't care. As he stared up at the ceiling of the library, he saw Hermione's face, all beet red and grin-y, then closed his eyes and laughed as he rolled over giggling, making guts-poses. When he heard a voice clearing itself out, he looked up again

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"Ehem…"

When he heard a voice clearing itself out, he looked up again. Madam Irma Pince, the librarian, looked straight at him, arms crossed and fingers tapping against the bicep of her seen arm in a wave-motion.

"Mr. Potter, if all you intend to do is roll on the floor and laughing your nitwit brain off, then I would suggest you do it near the whomping willow, or anywhere else you students enjoy frolicking around these days before I petrify you and send you out of the door myself!"

"Ye…yes Madam Pince!"

Harry was about to rush out when suddenly he heard Madam Pince say something else, "Mr. Potter, NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY!"

Stopping, he walked briskly towards the door.

That's one of the reasons I HATE it in there. And that's another reason why I hate Snape. His bloody potions homework always involves research two bloody years ahead of our batch pace!

Harry proceeded to bark up an enormous amount of horrid things about the library and Snape in general, until he bumped into Ginny.

* * *

"Hi Harry" the Redheaded lady said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Ginny. What've you got there?"

She was carrying an enormous basket of this weird log, presumably cake from the looks of the foil wrapping.

"Oh, this? It's for…I made it for you Harry." She said with a blush.

Ginny's heartbeat was fluctuating. Her breathing became heavy, and she was hoping that the rush of blood through her veins would not redden her face, considering the love of her teenage life was standing right before her.

Oh Harry…I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you at 9 and 3 Quarters. Please don't freak out. Not now. Please don't…

Harry craned his neck sideways, probably wondering just why this was. Ginny Weasley, whom he probably could tell liked him, was offering him a log of cake.

"Really now?"

Oh God! Don't run! Don't run!

"Thought you'd try your hand at pastries? How'd you make it?"

Ok Ginny, the guy isn't freaking out, so there's no reason why you should.

"Ummm…yeah. I asked a Kitchen Elf named Dobby if I could bake something."

"Dobby? You know Dobby? That's interesting."

"Oh, you're acquainted. I think that's why he let me use the kitchen."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, he said it wouldn't be a good idea in the first place, considering I'm a student, but when I mentioned that it was for you, he jumped at the idea."

"Oh. Sounds like little Dobby. He's very fond of me."

"Oh, I could tell. He even offered to make me a batch."

"Ahh. So this was Dobby's handiwork?"

As Harry looked at it, Ginny noticed he portrayed a bit more hesitation thinking of it as Dobby's cooking.

"UM NO! I…I told him I wanted to make it…"

"Oh, ok…"

"…Would you like a try?"

"Ok. Thanks Ginny. Mighty sweet of you to do this."

Harry flashed her a smile, and her expression flared redder than before. So, she ducked down her head and thrust it towards him in an instant. He picked it up, unopened the wrapping, and beheld a log of foam cake, with this white, syrupy substance. They were neatly cut up into 10 slices. He would have taken a bite, but then he stopped midway.

NO! WHY STOP NOW? YOU'RE SO CLOSE!

Ginny began to figet with her fingers, as though anticipating something.

"Something the matter Ginny?"

"Um, no Harry, I was just curious as to why you stopped from taking a bite…don't you like it?"

She frowned so deeply that Harry made a swift motion with his fingers over the cake and took a bite from the log.

"I do, I do like it. I just saw this Hair. Probably yours. You should consider putting a bun on when you cook, what with your beautiful locks of hair. What's in it anyway?"

"Amor…I mean…erm…"

"Amor?"

Shit. He's going to find out I used Amor…

"Amor as in French for love?"

YES! YES! THAT'S IT! I LOVE YOU HARRY!

"Th-that's exactly right! Yeah! Love." She said with closed eyes and a smile gaping a mile long.

Harry suddenly staggered. He seemed woozy. He suddenly began to squint with a little difficulty. Ginny noticed this, and a sly curve became slanted up her lips. She turned, and ran.

"HEY GINNY! WAIT!"

The moment she got into the corner, she held her hand to her chest and began to giggle delightfully.

HOHOHOHO…Harry's done it now. That log cake doused with Amortentia will do him pretty good in a couple of minutes. HAHAHAHAHA…

* * *

Harry was dumbfounded. He seriously didn't think Ginny would go this far. I mean, he knew she liked him…but this cake…it was just delicious! He didn't care if she liked him despite his feelings for Hermione, he was just glad he got to taste the best damn cake in the world! He'd expected something weird, like pungent Honey, because of the consistency of the clear, silvery, almost pearl-like sheen. He gobbled the rest of the slice as soon as he took a whiff of it.

Hmmm…curious. Smells like my Firebolt.

Then, he laughed at himself for thinking that.

Hahahaha. That's ridiculous. Cakes don't smell like brooms.

As for the taste, he thought to himself, "Mmmmm…Treacle tart…"

He thought of eating it all, but then considered the act a bit piggish, so he wrapped it up and decided to get ready for his date with Hermione.

"She'll love this…"

_Much Later…_

Harry was all dressed up in Muggle Clothes. He wore a red turtleneck with long sleeves, covered by a white Overcoat and a red scarf. As he put on some black leather shoes, some of the ends of his white pants got caught in his black leather shoes. Looking himself in the mirror, he admired how he seemed to resemble some 70s disco reject, if not for the extra length of the coat trails, and the lack of a bare chest out. A thought occurred to him…so he pointed out his finger in the air. Then he heard a laugh.

"What izzat 'spose to be 'Arry? Some love ritual?"

The laughter that ensued after that statement though included more than one voice. It seemed that the whole room got in and spied on Harry, probably intending to weasel out who he was taking to the Peanut Fairy.

"Blimey Harry!" Ron said as he saw Harry in his pose. Harry immediately pulled his arms down and turned around, half fuming, and half embarrassed the hell out of. "I hope you don't intend to woo her…with that ritual hex"

The boys laughed with Ron, and Harry said, "…It's not a hex."

"Yeah, he's right." Dean said. "That's a mighty fine imitation of Elvis Harry."

"ELVIS?!" The crowd exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know. The King of Rock."

Dean wasn't allowed into this huddle that they boys broke into the moment Dean mentioned Elvis. Dean joined Harry's side and stared at them in anticipation. The boys looked to them.

"Are we talking about the same Elvis here?" Neville said.

"What? I only know one Elvis." Harry said.

"Yeah, so do I." Dean followed. "He was born Elvis Aaron Presley, in Tupelo Mississippi of the United States of America. Son of Gladys Love Smith and Vernon Elvis Presley. Won second in a State fair singing contest at 10, owned his first guitar at 11, and became world renowned by his 20's."

The crowd listened intently with their mouths open – including Harry.

"Dean…" Harry began. "You're a bigger fan than I am."

"Naturally. My family loves the bloke."

"Well, that's not the Elvis we know. He was born in the same place, to the same parents, but that's not what we're told about by our families," Seamus Finnigan said. "Elvis, lord of the Stones, was a man of great magic. I heard he had a squib for a father, but the magic was strong within him. He was an apt potioneer, I heard."

"Potioneer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I heard he often doused his clothes with Amortencia. When his sweat touched it, the air would then be filled with this aura that made girls, muggle and wizard alike, go gaga, and their parents fuming mad."

"Well, maybe he was both."

"Maybe."

After a long silence, Ron put his arm around his best mate and said, "So, Harry, who 'ya takin'?"

After the statement registered into his head, he checked the time and realized that Hermione was probably waiting.

"BLOODY HELL! IT'S EIGHT PASSED SEVEN! I'M LATE! ACCIO CAKE! ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

Ron was left off balance when Harry ran off. He would have asked him again, but Harry proceeded to take a faster way out – through the window.

"GOOD LUCK HARREEE!!"

"THANKS MATE!"

Harry took to the evening air that brought chills to his cheeks. The snow was already falling, and the ground soon began to mix its brown leaves with white sheets of crystal ice. He saw a speck in the distance, at the door at the East walls of Hogwarts. It was Hermione. He then took a dive, swerving erratically twice before lifting himself up to a surfing position.

She is so going to find this cool.

* * *

Harry was running late…by a minute. Forgivable…but Hermione imagined he'd be early, considering that it was her we were talking about here, I mean she herself was telling herself here…oh never mind. Stupid Harry.

She proceeded to sit on a bench that began to pile up with a white dash of snow. She closed her eyes in an angry pout, then put her face up with a resounding "HMPH!"

"I hope you don't think this'll be a habit with me Hermione."

She opened her eyes, and then saw Harry floating down slowly on his firebolt.

GASP. This is so…Disney.

"Couldn't get a magic carpet." He said with a smile. "So I thought I'd take you on this."

Awwww…he remembered.

Hermione thought back to a time back in her first year with Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Ron had fallen asleep, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't answer a thing she was asking Harry and he, while Harry seemed the genius at it. She recalled that halfway through the Disney princesses talks, Ron had fallen asleep. She had felt sorry for being so tactless towards Ron, considering that he never had cable, unlike Harry and she - pitiful part about being a pure blood. A year later, in the same predicament, she would rant about how she had was grossed out at the kiss between Jafar and Jasmin while Harry, at a time between their OWLs in their Fifth Year, was just incessantly howling how gay his cousin Dudley looked when he cried at the premiere of The Lion King, specifically when Mufasa was killed. She remembered – she cried too.

"Well Alladin, I trust you…but we'll need to apparate…or walk…I can't fit on that broom unless you carry me you know." She said with a smirk. "And while I suppose your manly frame befits an English Wizard standard…I'd rather we walked."

"Princess…anything for you." He said, setting himself down on the snow.

She locked herself onto his hand, talking about how excited she was about the Peanut Fairy. But she realized that Harry did something she didn't expect.

"You know what, Ginny was blushing at me today when she gave me this cake I brought for the performance."

"Harry…first of all, we can't bring food inside of the performance hall. Second of all…why in blazes are you all talk about Ginny tonight?"

Her tone was pained beyond all reason. Harry stopped in his tracks. He apparently realized this too.

"I thought you asked me out because you liked me Harry…"

"I do Hermione…I didn't realize…I actually can't get why I'm talking about her either. My mind is strewn between thoughts of her…and you."

ARGH…what did you do to him Ginny? Is he worried about how you rushed out on him at the Great Hall this morning?! Why can't he stop all this bloody talk about YOU?? I WANT HIM TO TALK TO ME ABOUT ME!!

"Do you…like her Harry?"

"No I don't…but I can't put my finger on it. Ever since I ate from this cake, she's been plaguing my thoughts. I thought it off as thankfulness for its tasty goodness…but now that you mention it…I have been thinking a lot about her."

I had half a mind to slap him for leading me on…but seriously, would Harry have asked me if he didn't want to?

"Did you ask Cho first before asking me to go with you tonight?"

"N-no! I asked you first Hermione…Cho was the last thing on my mind…she was just an infatuation…someone I thought I loved…and I guess I did, but you don't call love true love unless it's returned. She loved Cedric, not me. And…"

"And what?"

"I…I…"

"YOU WHAT HARRY? SPIT IT OUT!"

"I LOVE YOU."

He…loves me. Merlin's smelly socks…HE LOVES ME! YES! Thank God!

"Well, I love you Hermione. I always have, and unless you don't want me too…I always will…"

I WANT YOU HARRY!

Hermione jumped at him, making the cake drop to the floor. It she threw her arms around him, and as he caught her and left her there, words didn't need to be said anymore. The obvious things she wanted to tell him had been said a long time ago – not in words, but in the sweetest of actions. Cheek to cheek, he held her closer. He could smell her hair. He could feel her warmth.

"I love you too Harry…"

* * *

When he heard her say those three words, he looked her in the eye, and in those amber orbs, the thoughts of Ginny – which until that time, he was fighting not to think about – began to fade away. Then, she breathed in deep when he laid his emerald eyes on hers, and peered deep into her soul. She drew breath, and a hot mist emanated from her lips.

Her lips. Her luscious-looking lips. I want to…

He drew closer, and she hesitantly moved back a millimeter, but then as he stopped, she began to move back towards his face as well. Then, their faces met. Their mouths collided. The heat radiating from their noses and cheeks switched places. Their lips pushed and puckered. Their tongues slowly, fearfully moved into eachother at the same time. They both knew they wanted it. Their bodies didn't say otherwise. They flicked their tasters at eachother until they got so hot they fell on the ice. Hermione didn't seem to want it to end, but as the cold began to chill away at Harry's neck and crept into his scarf, he pushed her up and got them back to their feet.

They looked at eachother, panting like rabbits. They both held their breaths because neither would give up the passionate sweetness of their first kiss. He leaned in, and the way she leaned in closer the second he did, and he stopped. He grabbed her by the waist instead, and held her close in a hug with one hand in the small of her back and his other in her hair.

"I've always wanted to tell you…"

"So have I…"

They kissed again, this time deeper, slower, not voraciously. It was a sweet, lingering kiss that they shared under the gleam of a full moon and falling snow, and stars. After that, they looked into eachother's eyes, and apparated the rest of the way.

_After the show…

* * *

_

_(NOTE TO READER: I am entering smutty territory. If you're offended by sexual thoughts and acts, I'm wondering greatly at how you got this far considering I put a rating of R, and I suggest you look away and skip the rest of this chapter, and all other chapters I warn with this same warning.)_

The lovebirds came out of the play laughing their brains out. In all honesty, considering how Hermione mentioned that the Peanut Fairy was written by a close relative of The Nutcracker – a ballet show that he slept half-through – he never would have expected it to be a satirical farce comedy of a love between a dancing muggle-born wizard named Peanut, and a muggle-loving, pure-blood witch named Fairy.

"Oh Harry. That was hilarious."

"I know. (Laugh) My sides are still splitting."

"And you know the best part?"

They then said in unison: "THE DANCING PARENTS!"

The other people who looked their way were elderly couples. They smiled at the two, one couple even kissed after watching their laughter – probably reminiscing the days when they too enjoyed youthful love. There were hardly any other Hogwarts students – even if Dumbledore promised an incentive and a free pass to Hogsmeade at night to watch it. Furthermore, the tickets – bless Ron – were almost impossible to find.

Hermione loved Henry Puttwinkle. Harry could tell. She stood a few seconds longer at the standing ovation than anyone else but him. Who would have thought that a workmate of Mr. Weasley's could be so funny and talented in the field of acting. She also mentioned that he could have made acting his bread, butter, and tea. No way he couldn't have. He was magnificent.

"Hey, let's get a couple of butter beer at the Three Broomsticks before leaving."

"Hermione, you read my mind. And I forgot that you haven't tried Ginny's cake. You must have some. Tastes exactly like treacle tarts."

The two got in and were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry m'boy." The short, stout half-goblin said. "And miss Granger…" He ended it with a huge, toothy smile.

"Looks like the two have finally gotten together," Madam Pomfrey added.

Dumbledore pushed his half-moon spectacles a little further up, and as he smiled at Harry and Hermione, the twinkle in his eyes when he winked at them was priceless. He would have told the two others in his party to not jump into swift conclusions, but the redness of the two's blushes, and the way their hands were entwined, it was undeniable. Their silence also added to his surety.

"Poppy, Filius, let the two have their time together alone and in peace. Harry, Hermione, I'm glad you two were able to come see The Peanut Fairy. 10 house points for Gryffindor. After all, no other house had willing students to watch."

"Thank you professor! Have a good night." Harry said.

"And you." The party said in unison.

Harry sat together with Hermione at a seat near the window. Madam Rosmerta was all giddy when she saw how they held hands on the table and fed eachother foam cake. What was even sweeter was when Hermione sneezed and dropped her fork, instead of getting a new one, Harry slipped over to her side and shared his. Why he didn't wipe the residual particles on his face and fork off, or why he didn't bother casting a cleaning spell on them either was beyond her.

The two were so in unison that they even sneezed together. When the cake was contaminated by their sneeze, they just giggled.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione."

"It's ok Harry." she leaned in closer, and whispered, "(If I can take what's in your mouth, there's no reason your nose is a whole new territory)."

Harry smiled as she snogged him, taking some cake residue from his mouth while she was at it. He almost jumped when Hermione slipped her hand between his thighs.

"(And that's not the only thing I intend to taste on you)" she purred into his ear, and nibbled it a little.

Harry didn't know whether or not he should be happy or freaked out. He had his dirty little fantasies, but…did Hermione have more in mind than he initially expected?

"(Hermione? Are you…alright? That's not actually the – ahhhh – best place to touch me to get my attention.)"

"(Oh you should see the look on your face Harry. For one thing, it's the BEST place I can touch to get your attention. I do realize men masturbate a lot more than women. I'll also have you know I may be pure in body, spirit, and words…but not in mind)" She said with a devilish grin.

He didn't have time to think. He stood and excused himself to the bathroom, turning away twice, each time looking back and giving the girl smiling at him slyly, a half-nasty grin.

BLOODY HELL! DOWN BOY, DOWN! Ok Harry, get a grip. She wants you. Wait, she wants ALL OF YOU. Blowing yourself down there won't do good now! Whew. Is it getting how in here or what?

As his underwear chaffed on him as Harry Jr. rose to salute the idea of Hermione…in positions best left done than imagined…he wished he'd brought some protection…or a sex hex and charms book…

WAIT A MINUTE. Get a grip Harry, if she WANTS it, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about here. She's BOUND to have something in mind if it ever comes to…that. And Harry half-wished he wasn't wishing what his devil-self was telling him he wanted – RIGHT NOW.

Considering it was snowing outside, he wondered why he was getting woozy again. He wondered why the intense thoughts of Ginny, were suddenly replaced with a deep desire for Hermione.

A few butter beers later, Harry left the bathroom. He remembered that he left one of his cake slices unfinished. When he got back, Hermione had apparently gulped it down. The way she looked at him when he came back, he had no idea if it was the butter beer or something else that made her pose for him, arms laid back on the rest of the chair, and legs far from closed. If he didn't know any better, he could see that her nipples seemed hard from where he was despite the thickness of her clothing. Harry Junior just grew up a year in that same moment of realization, ready to pump and flex his muscles.

She stood up, and took him by the lips right there. If their professors saw how heated up they were getting, neither really cared at that point. Harry saw Madam Rosmerta sniggering and leaving their third round of butterbeer on their table in the corner of his eye.

OH YES. She tastes just like treacle tarts. Weird though. I didn't think Hermione's breath would ever smell of Broomsticks.

* * *

Harry. Harry. HARRY!

(GASP). Both of them stopped kissing again as they ran out of breath. Hermione still gripped part of Harry's hair as they breathed into eachother.

His lips…his eyes…I want him…

"You taste just like treacle tart Hermione."

"You…taste…just…like…apple cream pie…"

Did she just say apple cream pie? Now this was weird. Why did they both taste different things?

"Hermione, your breath smells like a Broomstick…"

The look on her face did not show she was insulted, but surprised.

"That's funny Harry…yours smells like a freshly mowed lawn, sometimes like unused parchment."

"Like grass…and parchment?"

"Like grass and parchment."

Curious. VERY curious.

Harry took the last piece of the sponge log cake and held it up to her nose and signaled her to smell it with him.

"Now, in unison, at the count of three, tell me what this smells like to you. 1…2…3…"

"Broomsticks and Treacle Tarts/Parchment and Grass"

* * *

Hermione held a hand to her mouth.

"Harry…did you say Ginny gave this to you?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, there was a strand of long hair on the pearly-cream top before I took it off."

Hermione rushed took the slice of cake from Harry's hand and went to the table across the room. Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were both so red from the fire-whisky bottles – three to be exact – on their tables. Professor Dumbledore, bless the stars, wasn't. He was just laughing, his shoulders raising themselves up and down as he did.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"Oh, Hermione. What may I do for you?"

"Smell this slice of cake for me please."

"(Sniff) It smells of socks and chocolate frogs…"

Harry caught up with them, and heard Professor Dumbledore's statement of the cake's smell.

"Professor," Hermione said, with her hand, gently scraping off some of the glisteningly pearly syrup on the cake slice, "I believe this is based off Amortentia."

"Not surprising. Harry you little devil you." He said with an almost dirty smile.

"That's a…nice thought professor." Harry said. "Except…I didn't make that cake…Ginny Weasley did…"

Dumbledore's face turned from smile, to grim frown.

"Oh dear. Amortentia is the strongest love-potion known to wizards and witches alike. Did any excretion of your body touch the cake before you ate of it?"

"We sneezed on it." They both said together. This time, they were concentrated instead of smiling.

"That's probably why you two smell your favorite things instead of just the cake." Professor Flitwick added.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey began. "If you two don't intend to…do things together tonight, then I suppose you should go home to Hogwarts separately. It'll take a full three days before it wears off…unless of course you two love some other person madly enough to break the enchantment of the potion. (Hic) I'm going back to my quarters. I'm a little woozy from the (hic) fire whisky."

* * *

Harry and Hermione both agreed that they would both apparate to Hogwarts before they left the roof outside the door. Professor Dumbledore side-apparated, with both of the too-drunk-to-apparate-properly faculty members back to Hogwarts, and Harry assumed, into their respective quarters.

Neither said anything.

(H) Had it all been a lie?

(Hr) Was it just the Amortentia?

(H) But I stopped thinking of Ginny before I kissed Hermione and had the cake…

(Hr) But we kissed before having some of the laced cake log…

"Hermione/Harry I…"

"Hermione…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I…loved you before the Amortentia…and I'm sorry I ended up giving you some of it."

"It's-it's alright Harry. It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to give me some cake…"

They looked into eachother's eyes long and hard. They came closer, and closer, until their hands met. They laced it around eachother, and Harry pulled Hermione's over his neck and around it. He put his at the small of her back, and said, "Hermione…I love you…I want to marry you…but right now, the Amortentia is making me…desire you…"

Hermione did something Harry didn't expect. She nibbled his ear again. She must enjoy that.

"What makes you think…that it's just the love potion? You broke free of Ginny's hold even before you kissed me...I love you Harry, and I know you love me too."

"Hermione! I mean…I love you but…this is about thoughts on…THAT…with you. And even if I do welcome it and all, I don't want you to – (smooch)"

She tackled him and knocked him on the cold wood outside the Three Broomsticks. Her face was redder than a bloody tomato.

"Harry." She said, without breaking eye contact. "I've always wanted…you. And if this Amortentia is the only thing that's going to keep me from impeding my desire to have you, then so be it!"

Harry smiled gently at her as she continued her _speech_

"I must admit I'm tired of the better…or worse perhaps…part of me stopping me from doing something things that I want to do! My parents did it when they were our age and I…"

She stopped as Harry drew her in by reeling her by the neck with both arms. He put his lips to her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me Hermione…"

They kissed, and Harry pulled her up in his arms.

"Accio Firebolt"

Hermione didn't like the idea in the least bit, but Harry jumped with her as the broom went under him, and they went off into the air.

"HARREEEEEE"

She said as she gripped even tighter. Harry just held her in his arms with his right. His left holding them balanced on the broom. She was so afraid that she shifted herself to sit on his thighs, directly facing him as they sit through the ride.

"YOU'RE INSANE YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Oh hush. Look up."

"Harry brought her up so far, they were under the stars and moon, floating to Hogwarts in a sea of clouds."

Harry then broke into song. A frog's voice came out, but Hermione thought it absolutely just adorable.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess oh when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, in this magic carpet ride." Hermione couldn't help herself sing along. "A WHOLE NEW WORLD!  
A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming! A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"

They both laughed their brains out. But as their laughing subsided, he took him by the cheek, and kissed him. As they kissed, the firebolt neared its destination. The whomping willow that was suddenly under them didn't even bother to disturb them. Harry pulled them into the window that led into the one place that they both had in mind – The Room of Requirement. The night had only begun.

--

Note: I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did ))

Please read and review :P

I'm sorry if anyone didn't like it


	5. Chapter 4 A steamy night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and the only reason this exists is because despite my love for her books, I wanted an ending that had the words Harry and Hermione on the same wedding cake :))

Note: Warning to all that think this is an innocent and harmless read. If you're not into smutt, sex, or erotica, do yourself a favor and look away before this chapter burns off your eyes. For everyone else who enjoys a smutty read from time to time, like I do, enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: A steamy night

As the Firebolt stopped before the window to the Halls nearby the Room of Requirement, the two lovers kissed in the night sky. It had stopped sideways, so Harry got up and pulled them both in, with Hermione still hooked on to his waist with her legs. He unpocketed the Marauders Map.

"Hermione (Muffled). (Breath) I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The Marauders map then showed the Room of Requirement. He carried her all 50 Steps into it. From 5 steps distance, the wall before them suddenly shifted into the shape of a portal, instead of the usual door. It was indeed the Room of Requirement – it knew neither Harry nor Hermione intended to break away from eachother's arms. When they were in, Hermione took it from him and kept one arm around the back of his neck. They didn't see the wall close into a solid barrier, being too busy with their lips.

"Mischief managed." The witch said. "…Or is it?"

Harry smiled slyly as she did. "No. I suppose not."

He kissed her neck, and she giggled as they fell into the bed that suddenly rose from the bare floor behind her. It made hardly any sound as they fell into it, and into eachother's arms. For about thirty seconds they just stared into eachother's eyes and around the room, which began to fill with whatever fanciful things they naughtily thought up in their heads. Chandeliers appeared overhead, mirrors on the walls, a huge muggle stereo, muggle soundproof support around the whole room, dimmed muggle lightlamps and wooden drawers. In the middle of it all, right above the center of the room, where the two were laying together.

"Whaddya reckon we should do first Hermione?"

"Hmmm…I suppose we could start with a little bit of snogging Mr. Merlin"

"Oh please, stop it with that. I'm no Merlin."

"Oh yes you are. You carried me all the way here with your scrawny…OH MY."

Her hand went up his turtleneck from below. She had slipped into it while they were talking. Harry felt the cold of her hands, and soon felt them warm as she pulled him into a seated position and took it off of him with her other hand.

"Harry…it looks like you aren't so scrawny after all…"

"Wow…I never noticed, but now that you mention it, I have put on a couple of manly muscles during the week, haven't I?"

"You think it's because your birthday is a week from now?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that as soon as I turned 17, my powers would begin to truly manifest."

"Well then…lucky for me then, isn't it?"

She pulled herself up into a more comfortable seated position, with their groins close together. He held her face with his hands. He slowly moved it from her cheeks, to her ears, and finally her hair. He pulled her in.

"Hermione…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I love you Harry. Do you love me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have broken the enchantment of the Amortentia."

Then, she whispered into his ear. "I don't think I've broken it…"

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because…I've never wanted you like this before…I always have Harry…but not like this…"

"…Do you want me to stop and wait until the enchantment lifts?"

She took him by the lips for two long seconds. "No."

"But what if you regret it? What if you'll end up realizing that…"

"Hush," She said as she held a finger to his lips. "If you love me tonight, I will never regret it. Ever since the train, the attack of the troll, and all the time we've been together, I've always know that it's been you, Harry. I know we're meant to be together, and if we are to be this way until forever, I want our forever to start now…here…But if you love me tonight, I'll never want to leave you, and Gryffindor help me – I'll kill myself if you ever do…"

"Hermione…" He said, kissing her more passionately than ever before, for about five seconds. "I'll NEVER leave you. From the day I saw you on the train back in First year, you've been the only girl I've thought about."

"Liar. You said the same thing to Cho."

"No…I never said since the day we met. Yes, I was shy to ask you about the Yule Ball back then, because I already knew that…Viktor asked you…even if I did pretend that I didn't when Ron asked out of the blue. I was hurt…I thought you didn't feel the same…"

"Oh Harry…I was just….caught up in the moment…"

"Yeah…me too…"

"But we're here now…" She said as she wrapped her one hand in his, and held it to shoulder-level. "Together – the way it was meant to be."

"Yeah. The way it was always meant to be…I love you Hermione…"

"I love you Harry…"

"Are you sure you're ok with the Amortentia?"

"Harry," she said as she whispered again. "It's a pretty good excuse…to be EXTRA kinky."

I love how Hermione thinks…oh God. I'm so damn nervous.

With that, they both exchanged dirty looks. And then they kissed. Hermione was wearing an overcoat that covered a yellow, backless dress with a ruffled, knee-length skirt. She had dropped the overcoat the moment they'd gotten in, and Harry found his way with his hands to the back of her dress. Her skin was just so tempting to graze into. Her smoothness was unparalleled, and her softness like supple and ever-graspable handles to his fingertips. He found the zipper at the back, and as he kissed, he pulled, making a sound that made Hermione moan softly and slowly. She stood up, a little, and whisked the thing off, leaving Harry to stare at her perfect, almost-naked body.

Oh. My. God. I think I just ooglegasmed myself. She's so…perfect. Her skin so white and smooth, her lips like red strawberries I'd just want to suck on all day. Her eyes flare like amber stones in the light, and her hair like endless tendrils that lead up to heaven itself…but then…she's only almost-naked. I think I should fix that :)

"Why'd you stop? Does my body…not please you Harry?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I was shocked at how perfect you are!"

She just blushed. Harry was somewhat glad that her naughtiness shifted back into the innocent, brown, puppydog eyes look that he's known and fallen in love with.

"I feel so, unworthy…"

"Now YOU stop being silly, silly." Hermione said as she unfixed Harry's pants. They dropped down, and Harry's lovestick almost poked out from the top of his boxers. "Oh, it seems your little friend is excited."

The way she shifts her look from nice to naughty on her face, just bloody drives me bloody bonkers. Aaahhh…

Harry felt a jolt scream through every part of his body as Hermione put her hand down his boxers. She pulled it off a second or two later, and then grinned darkly at Harry's manhood.

"Now I feel unworthy, Harry."

She began to fondle it, stroking it slowly. Harry could not contain himself. He stood up on the bed because he couldn't take the way his hips jumped at every stroke.

"Hermione…I-I…I've never made love to anyone before…"

"Welcome to the club Harry. Neither have I..."

"But you're so good at that. I won't care if you have Hermione, but it's either you've had practice, or you're a pro."

"It's the previous Harry. It's a dirty little secret of mine to watch a bit of porn every now and then on my desktop computer. Unlike moving magic pictures in porn books, video streams, diagrams, and instruction manuals show a lot more…intense factoids."

"Bloody hell…you've done your research…"

"Naturally, from the looks of how you hold your juices…so have you, you dirty little boy."

I wonder if Hermione'd ever hate me for hiding The Wizardly Gentleman's magazine monthly. I found a stack at Sirius' last year, and I've been…training for this.

"So Harry, I've spilled my secrets, where'd you find your tricks?"

"Sirius' house. He has a stack of dirty witch posters and magazines in his room."

"Hohoho…it seems you're a little bit of both your father and Sirius, Harry."

She began to lick at the head of Harry's penis. It stiffened even more, and it trembled as she sucked it deeper and deeper into her mouth. She worked at it, licking slowly, sucking gently, and grasping at his scrotum while twiddling it with her fingers. Harry couldn't help himself and grasped on to her shoulder and hair. Every breath she took it exhaled hot breath into it, and he jerked her into him a bit. Hermione gagged a little, and stopped for a moment.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to – "

"It's alright Harry. I was just surprised, that's all. I'm not actually used to this yet anyway. It's all just been theory up to now."

"You mean you've never…"

"No. Viktor tried throw subtle hints at me at the end of the Yule ball, but by that time, the moment I got caught in was over. He was such a boring person to be emotionally close to. He was more physically adorable – so unlike you Harry."

"Haaaaa…"

She went back into it. This time she went in faster, now used to the greatness of his meat. Harry felt her nibble on it a little, and he screamed in slight pain. She was going to stop, but he held her there, signaling it hurt, but it was alright. It damn well felt so good to Harry, he held on for a few minutes. And as Hermione sucked him hardest, she felt his hand stiffen, signaling his coming release. He came in her mouth, and she liked it. She sucked him dry.

Oh my Ghandi. Hermione's good at that.

She spread her feet into two V's, exposing her white underwear at full sight for Harry, and as she sat down further back, she held herself up by her hands, panting.

"Sweet…heavenly salty-sweetness…"

Harry craned down and pushed her into the bed by her shoulders with his hands. Pressing into her skin, he closed his head to her face, and softly whispered 'That was great, I love you' before nibbling into her ear. She cooed a moan and Harry noticed that her temperature began to rise. He rolled her into the top position, and kissed her continuously as he unhooked her bra. When it fell off, she screamed then laughed in her surprise.

"I thought you were new at this."

"You're not the only one who meddles with manuals."

She grinned and sniggered as he kissed her again, and pushed her against the bed yet again. He kissed away from her mouth, and she moaned slightly in a disapproving tone, until he kissed her neck, then dropped into her breasts. He sucked hard and licked gently, groping the other free breast. They were neither as big as Harry imagined before that day, nor as small as to deny him a good dirty fantasy for later. She screamed in utter excitement, and after a few minutes of glorious moaning, Harry played moved his hands down into her firm butt. He nearly took off her underwear in a single motion, pulling them up high that her legs touched his shoulders to rest as they got off.

OH GOD. She's GORGEOUS.

Hermione blushed again, looking innocent and virgin as she was. But as he breathed in deep and gave her a menacing look, she smiled slyly yet again and cooed yet another moan when he put his finger in her as he kissed her belly. She closed her eyes, gripped the sheets and cried in rapture when he made his fingers work their magic. One finger on her clitoris, one in her vagina, and the rest of Harry's right hand gripped into her skin. He kissed her from her diaphragm, to her belly's sides, to her navel, and began to lick when he got to her bikini line. She just giving out oohs and ahs when he moved his left hand to lift her right leg. He proceeded to pleasure her holes with his right, and licked her extremities, specifically at the hair and drove her mad with excitement. He licked at her thighs, then the back of her knee, and calf, before licking all the way up to her heels. Then, he moved opposite again, and as Hermione felt his go down, she anticipated the stop of his figers as he came closer, and closer to her lower lips. When he was as close as a breath's distance, he pulled out, and he licked his fingers clean from her fluid sweetness. Hermione just looked at him, and it made her even hotter as she beheld the glistening dew that encased his fingers. She smiled dirtily, and he loved it. He moved her legs apart, and took just a few seconds to gaze at her glory, heaving by the nose and taking in her raw scent. He moved inch by inch into her, and he licked her clitoris first, before sucking it. Hermione moaned at it, and he moved away into the sides of her flaps. He licked slowly, but forcefully, that she could feel the passion from each stroke of tongue. He moved slowly at his pace into her labial folds, and then stuck his tongue into her labial crevasse that stiffened more and more as he breathed hotly at it. She just screamed 'Oh my…Gaaaaaaaaad' as he licked her on her hairs again, and finally her vagina. He loved the taste of it and the raw stench of their dirty selves. She loved the way he loved her with his tongue with utter gentleness yet thorough strength with every licking action. She gripped the sheets harder as he went from her vagina to her clitoris again and again. She grabbed him by the hair when she felt like she was about to lose it. Harry moved in quicker to give more pleasure. She screamed even more. Her heat built up steadily, and at the given moment, she bucked forward and pointed to her vagina where he stabbed into it with just the right amount of force for her to orgasm and scream with smutty merriment. After a couple of contractions, she spilled her juice into his mouth, and he sucked her pretty dry. When she let down her hips, they both proceeded to rest and pant.

"God, Harry…you were marvelous…"

"The way you taste sooo good to me, makes it all the more my pleasure."

He had rested his face between her legs and before her vagina, standing his head on his chin before looking up to smile at Hermione. They were sated…for now. They both orgasmed with delight, and Harry moved himself closer to her when she caught his smile and smiled back. He crawled to her and laid his body atop hers when he was to her face. They just looked into eachother's eyes, and smiled in the silence. Their panting died down, and when they both felt calm against eachother, Hermione kissed him. After a good snog, they moved lie side to side, looking straight at eachother.

"Harry…do you want to do me?"

"It's not about what I want" He said as he took a lock of her hair and twirled it in-between his moistened fingers. "I want to please you Hermione. I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to."

She just squealed an 'Awwww', and got on top of him while wrapping her hands around him.

"Harry, you're too sweet for your own good. It's ok, whatever you want to do to me, I want you to do to me. Be honest with your feelings, and I'll be honest with mine. If I don't like it, you'll know, if I like it, I'll make SURE you know. And when we're screwing eachother's brains out, I want you to use ALL of your Merlin self to give us the best orgasm this side of the wizarding world, do you understand?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yes ma'am." They both giggled. "I love you Hermione. I love you more than you will ever know."

"I've always loved you Harry, and I love you more with every day that we spend together. I always cry when I worry about you and when we're apart."

"So do I my love, so do I."

"Love – what happened to Hermione?" She said as she laughed heartily.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I was surprised…but I love it if you do…love."

Harry smiled. "Do you care if I call you this forever?"

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"I always have, love, and until my dying breath, if you'll have me, I always will…"

"Two things Harry Potter – you are the corniest line-spewer I've ever met…and the only man I ever want to be with."

"Marry me Hermione."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Harry. Be patient. Wait 'til we're out of school. I'm not going anywhere. And besides…you don't have to wait biting your nails off for the wedding night, because while I know that our wedding night will be filled with wild, unbridled, passionate love-making…tonight is just a test run."

* * *

Hermione loved how Harry was just so gentle with her. She wondered how crazy she could get if he ever went nuts, but just for now, while she was still new at it, she was happy Harry wasn't an impulsive pig-of-a-brute like some people. Some people like…oh say, Ron Weasley. She never mentioned to Harry how Ron once tried to kiss and feel her up. Ron should be thankful, because the way Harry's aura was making her feel tonight was no joke. He had a lot of magic, and for that mind wild-driving fact, she was happy she waited for Harry and declined Ron – with a knee and axe kick to the balls.

"Harry, make love to me…"

"Whatever you want Hermione."

He laid her down softly, pressing against her shoulders as she moved her hands down his sides and his hips. She saw him stiffen. The way it bounced a bit when it hit her skin, she wondered how much pain it might end up causing her. She had no time to think, because Harry began to rub against her, and she could only moan in reply.

Merlin he's good at that. I'm getting hard again.

Harry could tell. He saw her breast muscles tighten up and her nipples standing. He stroked them, and it excited her in all the right ways. He pinched a bit, and she screamed.

"Ooh, Harry, not so hard."

"I'm sorry love. I'll keep that in mind."

"Aaahhhh"

She moaned as she felt the contractions coming. She felt like coming now, but it wasn't over yet, and she loved every moment of it.

Patience Hermione, patience – they call it climax for a reason. OOOOHHH Harry, keep at it!

She kept screaming in pleasure more and more as Harry joined in when he felt her labial folds harden again. She bucked again, and she came. This time, Harry saw a bit of blood. Her hymen had ripped a while back already, but it just bled now. This time, Harry was sure she was a virgin.

"Do you want me to wait until later before – "

"NO! I want you NOW!"

She pulled him in, and looked him in the eye, with sweat falling in beads from the crown of her head. He kissed her, and then it began. She guided it into her, and as he teased, she moaned. After a couple of good pokes, he went in, slowly but surely. Hermione screamed, but motioned with a nod to keep going when he stopped for half a second. He kept it at half his length, until she got used to it. She was panting.

Ow, that hurt a little…but it hurt so good…

She kissed him, and as she continued tongue lashing for a couple of seconds, she forgot the pain. Harry pulled her down to the side of the bed so he could stand instead of struggle pushing himself in and out. He pulled apart her

"Thrust into me Harry, thrust into meeeeee!"

As soon as she said that, Harry got in deeper, and then began to pump slowly. She moaned when he got in a couple of times, and her hips moved at their own accord. Harry began to sweat, and when a bead of sweat fell on her, she got even hotter. She snogged him hard, and pushed herself against him. He got the idea, and began to thrust with more speedy gusto.

Oh my God. Harry, he's…one with me, and it feels sooo good…HARREEEE

Hermione gripped into his neck and hair, and their breaths mixed in their passionate fury. It was true what they said – they were beginning to see stars as they closed their eyes. Their painful-sounding moans of absolute pleasure only heightened their sensual groping. Harry slid his hands from her breasts, down to her hips, and down to her butt. After a couple of minutes, Hermione's toes began to curl hard into the bed sheets, and she went up to pull Harry down on her. Harry gripped moved his hands to the small of her back and he went into her even harder. Going in at their set rhythm, she began to sink her nails into his back, signaling the beginning of her orgasm. They were nearing climax, and both using up so much energy that it was a miracle that they weren't spent. Harry felt it coming, and tried to pull out, beginning to push against the bed.

I knew that he'd try that. Oh no you don't Harry! You're not stopping this freight train!

She hooked her legs together, and Harry let out a moan of sharp discomfort – more of rapturous moaning really, but it's kind of sounded like that.

"HERMIONE, I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER, LET ME GO OR I'LL – "

"HARREEEE…com-come inside me!"

* * *

When Harry heard the words come and inside, he thought of only one thing:

OH SHIT, DID I JUST HEAR THAT?! Oh well, if she knows what she's doing, I'm…

The two let out a unified scream of peak orgasm. And after a second and a half of muscle tightening and hip-bucking, Harry fell on top of her, and she uncrossed her legs.

Oh God, I feel like my face melted.

* * *

I feel like I've got to Heaven and died. I wonder how Harry liked it.

"You…were…amazing." The satiated witch said between heavy pants in the wizard's ear.

"You…were…insane. And I love you even more for that Hermione Granger." He said in reply.

She kissed him lightly, and her eyes begged the question – 'how'd it feel?'

"What went through your mind while we climaxed anyway?"

"I'd ask you the same question."

"Umm…you see, I'm kind of worried if you're ok with my sperm in you."

"Oooh," she said coyly. "Why would you say that, Harry? Aren't you ready to have me carry your baby? I mean, if you intend to marry me, why not do it now?"

Harry shot a perplexed look at her.

"Hmmm…well, if you think about it, weren't you the one who said we should wait until we're done with school?"

"Are you insinuating that you don't want to have a baby with me?" She said with an aggravated tone.

"No, no! I was just worried if you'd be alright with carrying a kid for 9 months during your sixth year at Hogwarts. I would be happy to proclaim that you were my wife, love, and best friend to Hogwarts, the rest of England, and the whole world for that matter. I was just wondering if you weren't caught up in the moment, like you were with Viktor, and me with Cho. I mean, the last thing I want to do is make your life uncomfortable love. And I just imagine a teenage pregnancy, could be uncomfortable."

Hermione looked at him for a second, with a look and glare ready to kill. A second later though, it shifted into a cute laugh.

Oh God, why did I ever doubt if Harry would EVER not want a child with me. I think I am mad.

"I was just joking Harry. Of course I'm not ready for one." She said sounding quite delighted.

Harry squint his eyes, scratched his head slowly, and mused. "So…why'd you let me come in you?"

OOOHHH, so THAT'S why he freaked out.

She laughed out boisterously, and her head fell down the side of the bed when she moved away to keep from seeing Harry's face.

"Hey, why are you laughing so hard?" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione glanced back and laughed even more.

"What, is there something on me?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that…I can't believe you didn't think I thought of taking an infertility potion. I mean, you did lend me your Potions book, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you're aware of the Half Blood Prince's WONDERFUL short-cuts and sure-fire potions right?"

"Oh yeah! So you, made sure?"

"Yeah. Why did you think I let you come inside me?"

"Honestly, I thought you were either mad, caught up in the moment, both, or really wanted my kid."

She climbed on top of him and knocked him on his head before kissing him.

"Harry, I realize that this is no time to have a kid yet, but just so you know…as soon as you finish Voldemort and we're happily out of Hogwarts, I'll be glad to have your child."

Harry looked at her and replied somewhat sad, which troubled Hermione. "Yeah, wouldn't want our child to end up fatherless."

"HARRY!"

"Hermione, I'm not exactly as strong as Volde- " Hermione slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Harry James Potter, you are just as strong, more intelligent, and are plain greater than Tom Riddle will EVER be. Do not even think about dying on me, because if you do, I will figure out a way to revive you, just so I could kill you myself, is that clear?!"

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. Harry looked at her, surprise glazed all over his face. "Hermione, I…"

"Harry…" She said, with a less excited tone that told of sorrowful pangs from deep inside her heart. "I don't want to lose you…I don't want to think of losing you, I don't want to even hear any talk which goes on the verge of that train of thought…I love you Harry…and that's not the Amortentia talking. I fucking love you, and I'll be damned if I even let you think of leaving me."

Harry took her in his arms, took her head by the hair and kissed her.

"Hey…stop that. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know it would upset you so much."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm still worried that I'll lose."

"THEN TRAIN HARRY! TRAIN UNTIL YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DUMBLEDORE, TRAIN UNTIL– "

This time, Harry cut her off by kissing her. "Hey, I promise you that I will never leave you. I won't let myself die, because the last thing I ever want is to put tears in those eyes. I'll be damned if I let Voldemort ever touch you, which he will, to get to me. I'd kill for you Hermione."

She smiled, but still some tears issued from her eyes.

Awwwww…I love this Wizard. I love him more than I can ever express…even if that last line WAS kind of morbid.

He held her in his arms, cradling her side to side.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

"I know…and I love you more with every day that goes by."

"I love you more…"

"No, I love you more…"

"Well," he said as he let go of her, staring her blankly in the eye. "I suppose we'll have to prove to each other just who's wrong."

"No dearest one, we'll have to prove to each other we're both right."

With that, they cuddled, and they kissed, and held one another 'til they fell asleep in eachother's arms

-To be Continued

Note: This would have been longer, but I thought I'd write a seperate chapter people could go back to constantly if they needed some fix for smutt :))

Sorry if you didn't like it, or if you wanted it longer. I promise to come out with more smu-I mean story soon :)

All reviews are appreciated. Please write me one if you have the time, which in all likeliness, you do :)


End file.
